


A little death

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Carriage Sex, Collaboration, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Other, Trans Female Character, genderfluid Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Phantomhive governess Sebastian Michaelis goes on a carriage ride with her lover Grelle Sutcliff. When in such close quarters, the demon can only resist temptation for so long...Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A little death

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was a originally a role play on Tumblr with my good friend bapydemonprincess. Therefore, each of us wrote about half of the text. We'll be publishing more of our completed Kuroshitsuji rps over the next few weeks, so stay tuned! We're both very active on the blue hellsite; feel free to follow us for more content.
> 
> This is set in an AU where, since O!Ciel is a girl, Sebastian serves her young mistress as a governess. As usual, however, the demon is genderfluid rather than genderbent.

"Please don’t, they’ll see." Sebastian pleaded softly, her pale visage quickly turning rosy as her secret lover Miss Sutcliff became increasingly more bold.

“We’re in a carriage, darling. I doubt the passers-by would pay us a second glance, and the driver will have his eyes on the road, if he knows what’s good for him.” Grelle’s hand, which had been caressing Sebastian’s hair, began traveling downward, ghosting over her neck and shoulder, pausing to cup her pert breast (the demon gave a little gasp of pleasure when Grelle squeezed), trailing along her side, and finally halting to cradle her hip.

“Besides, all they’ll see is the Phantomhive governess out on her young mistress’s business in the company of another woman. Her friend. Her very best friend.” She pulled Sebastian into her lap. The demon trembled as Grelle wrapped her arms around her waist.

“One might even say…intimate friend,” Sebastian whispered huskily. Grelle laughed and kissed the crown of her head.

“Just so, _mon chaton_.”

Sebastian grew even more sensitive feeling the reaper’s legs under her, her own draped and trembling in place, but trying to stay still. She did, however, dip her head closer, like a feline moving in to brush their head over their human, seeking out the attention they craved.

Her mouth parted, revealing those little fangs she could not hide entirely any longer, and a purr started to escape.

“To be able to hold such power over a demon such as I, Miss Sutcliff,” she gasped, nosing and brushing lips over that lovely curved jaw. “You know not how truly fearsome you can be.” Her voice dropped to a growl as she first glided small gloved fingers into red locks, and then briefly tugged on them.

Ohhhh. Grelle relished the roughness creeping into Sebastian’s overtures and the hints of the demon’s true form slipping out from behind the mask. “You know they say love conquers all,” she crooned. She captured Sebastian’s lips in a kiss, hungrily seeking her warmth. Sebastian moaned before pressing in for more. It was fortuitous that neither required air, since it meant they could prolong this moment for as long as they pleased. Time to see how far she could push.

Fumbling, Grelle reached behind Sebastian’s head to pull her hair out of its tidy bun and combed her fingers through the demon’s tresses.

"Not…respectable…” Sebastian murmured. Normally, it would be the height of impropriety for the governess to be out in public with her hair streaming down her back like a woman of the town.

"We’re in private, _ma cherie_. Respectability can go hang,” she growled.

Sebastian moaned outright at the fire blazing in her lover’s soul, nearly consuming her and almost being felt in the words she spoke as well.

She drew one hand back, grabbing the end of her finger with her teeth, and pulled her glove off, spitting it out and keeping a vague track of where it landed in the carriage for later before her mind was once again consumed with her next task: Actually feeling those soft tresses as she glided her hand through once more, down and down, tickling Miss Sutcliff’s neck with black fingertips and going further to what she could reach around front, before pulling on that dainty ribbon of hers in the front, like impatiently wanting to unwrap a present.

"You warm my entire essence, my hellish true self has never felt more heat than here, in your arms,” she gasped, never wanting to stop supping from her lady’s mouth, as they continued to rile each other up further.

So that was how it was going to be, then? Splendid! Grelle panted as Sebastian divested her of her ribbon and those elegant hands began undoing the first few buttons on the front of her shirt.

"Oh, you haven’t felt true heat yet, _mon p’tit minou_.” Sebastian stroked her bare chest, and the feel of skin on skin kindled a warmth in the pit of Grelle’s stomach that soon spread further down. Her hands moved to Sebastian’s shoulders, and Grelle slammed her against the carriage seat so that the demon lay supine. “No need to be prim and proper with me.” She kissed Sebastian with redoubled further, her teeth lightly nicking that delicate mouth.

Sebastian somehow managed to still concentrate on dragging nails over hot skin, the feral demonic side inside wanting to carve out deeper indents than this with her claws; MARK her territory, as it were. But no, she would hold back going that far, at least for now in the carriage. A bed was much more suited for the demon’s more animalistic tendencies.

That name Grelle called her, in that perfect French, made the demon keen, while she let those teeth bite and shed her blood, let the reaper take it in. It made those eyes glow even brighter, and she knew the only way to get to what they both wanted was to divest her own body of clothing, which happened to be a lot more complicated than Miss Sutcliff’s! But it would definitely be worth it.

"I need you, _rufina._..” She finally couldn’t hold back telling the woman above her, “like a wilting flower in a desert needs water, I need you..”

The scrape of claws down her back, coupled with Sebastian’s pleas, sent the fire coursing through Grelle’s veins. “How odd,” she panted in between kisses. “I was about to say the same thing. Why you don’t you show me a biiiit more skin, hmm?” The demon moaned softly as Grelle set about removing her dress. The reaper’s initial impulse was to rip the thing off posthaste, but Sebastian would be cross with her if she ruined it. Taking things slowly also tended to wind the demon up. The more tension Grelle established now, the more satisfying the release would be. She methodically undid buttons and fastenings.

“Please…”

“So demanding, little Sebas,” she laughed. Grelle carefully tugged at the modest black dress, her own need filling her with a fierce ache. She kissed her way along the demon’s body as she went, and Sebastian trembled. “But if you thirst, then drink of me, _mon fleur du mal_.”

Sebastian only wished her gown was already off so she could spread and wrap her legs around her hungry reaper, pull her in closer and closer to her body, but as it took a bit of time and patience to free her of the dress, exposing the lace corset and panties underneath, the governess settled for going back to stroking and pulling at gorgeous red hair that flayed out over the other’s shoulders, and down to tickle her own body.

“You know I would likely suck you dry, _rufina_.” The demon’s purring, wanton voice going growly again with her vulgar promise, grinning and baring fangs a little more as she got the promised result of seeing red, red RED blood rush over that lovely face that was currently moving further away as she explored the demon’s lithe human form down lower, supple lips touching places that had only been touched by the red reaper recently, and no other. For the Governess was still a strict woman in other regards, and it had taken a while for even Grelle Sutcliff to get her to be this open.

But only for her.

Another tug of red hair she’d been playfully looping through her fingers.

“We only have so much time on this trip, my _little death_. Can you truly work that fast?” She goaded.

Grelle narrowed her eyes. “You doubt a lady’s word after all this time, _mon chaton_? How rude!” Grabbing Sebastian by the waist, she flipped her over on her stomach, laughing at the demon’s gasp of surprise. “Honey, I’ll go so fast that you won’t have a thought in your head that isn’t to do with me.” Her fingers flew, working to undo the laces separating her from the delectable body concealed beneath. She eased it off before pulling away Sebastian’s undergarments. 

“Theeeere we go.” Grelle kissed a trailed from the base of the demon’s spine up to the back of her neck before turning her around and pushing her against the side of the carriage. With wrists pinned down and hair streaming in disarray, Sebastian was a vision. Grelle’s lips crashed into hers. Sebastian moaned, and a wave of heat rushed down Grelle’s body when she felt the prick of those fangs.

“I’m at your mercy, Miss Sutcliff,” Sebastian panted. She seemed delighted at the prospect, and the carmine eyes gazing up at Grelle smoldered. Grelle knew damn well that Sebastian was egging her on, but she loved it when her demon fanned the flames like this.The reaper’s lips grazed Sebastian’s jawline.

“Not to fear, poppet. I’ll treat you well…it’ll be quite a ride.”

Another promise from the reaper made the demon arch and yearn, keeping those glowing, slit eyes on the hungry red woman. With her gown out of the way, she was able to spread her legs more, and even if being below the reaper, that didn’t mean she couldn’t still... flex...

One leg coiled around strong thighs, and tightened its hold firmly like a big hand squeezing.

"I’ll be sure to hold on tight...” The demon purred, grinning. Even after the two had fought long and hard before they had gotten together like this, surprising Grelle Sutcliff with her brief bouts of boldness was always quite fun. Thankfully, this kind didn’t involve threatening her with her own death scythe. But there was still the same dangerous and wild energy, as if it never left.

'Twas the consequence of such physical activities with demons.

“Ex-cell-ent,” Grelle purred, drawling out each syllable. The feel of Sebastian’s legs wrapping around her own made blood rush. Now, where had she put…Grelle’s eyes flitted around the carriage, and she grinned in relief when she observed that the little bottle she’d tucked in her pocket had fallen on the carriage seat a short distance away. Temporarily releasing her hold on Sebastian, she unscrewed the cap and coated her fingers in the rose oil.

Sebastian made a low, impatient whine. “I don’t need it, Miss Sutcliff–”

“But you enjoy it, darling,” the reaper crooned, circling the rim with her fingers before easing them inside. “That’s why I clipped my nails earlier, just for you.” Sebastian’s face went scarlet, chest heaving as her walls clenched around Grelle. The reaper thrust her fingers in and out with growing intensity, toying with the demon’s clit in firm, circular movements. Sebastian trembled, little mewls of pleasure pouring from her mouth, and she knotted her fingers in Grelle’s hair in a grip that was almost painful (marvelously so).

“ _Rufina_ …I’m…you’re getting me there…”

“Told you I’d be quick, my puss,” Grelle laughed, kissing her so fiercely that Sebastian’s head was pushed back against the side of the carriage. “Buuut,” her fingers slowly slipped out, “We’ll have even more fun if I wind you up before the final act. Our _petite mort_ shall be a glorious one, darling.”

Who knew that demons could sweat? For this one found herself doing so as she grew so closer to that desired end, and yet she knew there was more…she knew…but only Grelle Sutcliff could make a beast from hell feel this hot.

That’s why the demon arched more, quickly swallowing that sharp, hungry mouth, for she had no more words, except to make it perfectly clear she wanted her woman in every sense of the word. She wanted to be connected to her the way all humans desired and took for granted. She wanted death itself, in this gorgeous goddess’ form, wrapped around her, deep inside her. Everywhere.

Not even noticing as her body stayed so close to the edge, her more demonic side leaked through, trying to escape these human confines, wrap around the grim reaper in turn. Wanting to entangle her like vines on a trellis. Never let go.

Her hand gripped at the other’s scalp tighter, black nails on those fingers growing to claws.

“R-Ready whenever you are… _rufina_ … my death goddess…” She rasped out over that red, red mouth.

Sebastian’s essence clung to Grelle’s body, its heat seeking out all the places where she was most sensitive. The expanse of skin around her navel. The delicate lining of her inner thighs. Her neck. Being stimulated in so many locations at once nearly made Grelle writhe, and she saw Sebastian smirk ever so slightly. Not a doormat by any means.

“I was ready the second I climbed into this carriage with you, my dove-feathered raven.” Carefully, Grelle entered Sebastian, and the demon growled, clinging even tighter.

“How–do I–” Grelle panted, establishing her rhythm.

“D-damn brilliant–I’m so full–” Sebastian gasped. “Faster.”

“So greedy, you little monster,” the reaper tittered, though she was in fact delighted by the ravenous hunger in the demon’s eyes. Those tentacles that continued to pleasure her fanned the flames of her own lust, and she began thrusting with greater speed and force, to the point that Sebastian was slammed into the side of the carriage. At the present moment, Grelle wouldn’t have given a fig if they’d toppled over on the road, engrossed as she was in riding her lover.

“Close…almost there…” Sebastian practically whimpered into her ear.

Being so violently penetrated by the reaper was almost heavenly, and Sebastian had no idea how she’d lived before Miss Sutcliff. She tried her best to keep her focus also on slipping her essence around the sensitive places of the woman’s hot and still human-like form, but equally so much more. If they’d been in bed, she’d be actually able to move more, whether on top or bottom, her limbs would be all over the reaper in their beautiful, intimate dance.

Then, suddenly, her teeth were growing larger, her claws nearly stabbed, and she shook violently pinned against the carriage wall, the _petite mort_ overtaking everything else and drowning even her, a demon of hell.

“Gr-GRELLE!” She cried, not caring at this point in time if the entire town heard her.

Few sounds were sweeter than the cry of this demon letting herself go with such abandon…the normally cold, collected governess had fully surrendered to the heat of the moment. The look on Sebastian’s face when she climaxed–hair strewn about, face flushed and perspiring, eyes burning like live coals–was all it took to send Grelle over the edge herself.

“Sebastian–” She clenched fistfuls of the demon’s hair and pressed their mouths together. Grelle spilled herself into the rigid, trembling body, relishing the sensation of the claws that pierced her. In a golden moment, they died and were reborn again. When the fire began to subside, Sebastian clung to her limply, like a shipwrecked passenger afloat at sea. Grelle gently eased out of her, stroking the supple body that twitched and shook beneath her touch.

“Goodness me, someone’s a tad overstimulated, hmm?” she teased. Sebastian laughed breathlessly, bosom heaving.

“You…brought me…to the gates of paradise, _rufina._ ”

“My little _fleur du mal_ deserves the finest treatment.”

Grelle scooped Sebastian up into her lap, and the governess rested her head on Grelle’s chest, lashes fluttering.

The demon started to instantly purr, for the moment fully sated and satisfied, even if they were still moving in a carriage. Thankfully, this carriage had been a long ride, from the manor into London proper, after all. So they had enough time to recuperate and then redress.

But it was a moment they had both definitely needed, no matter if a part of the governess still denied it. She had been kept busy for so long! On a strict schedule day and night! And she was used to it too. It wasn’t really in a demon’s nature to be pampered. The only moments a demon did get to relax were when they had finally completed a contract and got to eat their well-earned soul.

But Sebastian did suppose these little rendezvous weren’t harming anything, really. Her young mistress was none the wiser, all the way back at home, hard at work for the time being, and knowing that if she decided to get lazy and shy away from work, she would regret it.

So Sebastian really only had these times with her secret lover to...relax.

And sometimes even a demon needed that.

Sebastian had told another reaper once that demons can sleep, but normally did not for it was only a thing they did “recreationally”. However as the demon got to lie in her death goddess's arms, she couldn’t help but feel her mind star to...drift...letting something almost entirely foreign take her away...her human form relaxing more and more...


End file.
